What if
by narnia365
Summary: based on the Degrassi Minisode What if Craig chose Emma
1. Chapter 1

What if By: Narnia360

a/n: Set after Degrassi mini, " What if Craig Chose Emma"

" Craig I'm pregnant" Emma said

Craig at a loss for words 'Did she just say she was pregnant?' he thought

" Craig did you hear me?" Emma asked pulling him to attention. " I understand ." Emma began to leave the garage when He stopped her.

" Emma I'm sorry, you just kind of throw me for a minute. I told you I want to be with you, I love you…. And this baby." Craig kneeled in front of Emma and Kissed he stomach.

" So we're keeping him/her?

" Yes." Craig got off the floor " As a matter of fact, go in the house with Joey and get warm and I'll be right back."

" Where are you going?"

" To talk to Ashley." Craig could see the delight in Emma's eyes as he gave he a light kiss and left for Ashley's house.

Whatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatifwhatif

Inside Craig's house:

" Hey Emma, Angie's not here." Joey said

" Hey Joey, I know, I can to see Craig."

" Well he just left for Ashley's house."

" I know I saw him, he said wait for him here until he got back."

" Oh, okay. How are your Mom and Dad?"

" There good Jack is healthy and happy so they are too."

" That's good. Would you like some Cocoa?"

" yes thank you." Joey handed Emma a cup and they just sat in a weird silence until the door opened.

Meanwhile at Ashley's house:

" Hi Craig! Merry Christmas!" Ashley hugged Craig tightly but when she went to kiss him he pulled away. " Craig what's wrong?"

" Ash we need to talk."

" Wait I have something for you." Ashley handed Craig her grandfather's guitar. " You can play it at the pagent tomorrow."

" No I can't Ash."

" Why?"

" Cause I'm breaking up with you." 'this is about to get bad.' Craig thought

" What! It's Manny isn't it? I saw the way you looked at he yesterday." Ashley was furious

" No! it's not Manny, It's Emma!"

" EMMA! THAT- TREE-HUGGING-LETS-SAVE-THE-WORLD-AND-ALL-THE-PRETTY-ANIMALS-EMMA!"

" Yes, I love her and I wont lose her. Ash I'm sorry if I broke your heart but, I have to follow mine." ( a/n: wish he would have done that with Manny in the first place) Craig handed the guitar back to Ashley and walked out the door leaving her in tears.

A/n: Tell Me what you guys think please be honest but no wrongfully done flames please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Craig left Ashley's house knowing he had broken her heart, but he need to hurry and get home before Joey bored Emma to death with old "Zit Remedy" stories, so he began to run. ( giving the perception that Craig lives down the street from Ashley.)

Suddenly he hears his name being called, He turns to see its Sean, his best friend and Emma's ex 'Oh Shit' Craig thought.

" Dude where you going in such a hurry?"

" No where just gotta get home." Craig slowed down

"Oh, so how's Ash?"

" Heartbroken I guess I just broke up with her."

" What happen man." Sean was surprised.

" I was cheating on her." Craig saw his house come into view " Dude I gotta go."

" Wait!" Sean stopped Craig before he could run off again. "Who were you cheating with?"

'Almost made it!' Craig thought. They stopped in front of the Garage.

" Well?"

" E…..Em…."

" EMMA!" Sean pushed Craig into the garage.

" Dude what's your damage!" Craig pushed back "It's not like you're dating her! Last time I checked you chucked her for Amy, now you with Ellie!" Before Craig could get another word out Sean punched him in the month. Craig fell to the ground

" I didn't chuck her for Amy, she left me!"

" So why do you care if I'm with her!"

" Cause she's to good for you!"

" But I wasn't good enough for you?" A voice came from Craig's porch

Sean and Craig looked up to see Emma. " Well Sean."

" That's not what I meant Emma."

Emma walk over to Craig and wiped off his lip and helped him up. " Sean I don't care what you think, I love Craig and he loves me." Emma started to get dizzy and she stumbled.

" Emma you okay?" Craig asked

" Yeah just a little tired."

" Em are alright?" Sean stepped forward, Craig stopped him.

" That's none of your business anymore." Craig said

" Why don't you go back to your little punk rocker." With that Craig helped Emma in the house.

" Just one thing Emma." Sean called

" What?"

" I he'll cheat with you, he'll cheat on you. Just a little friendly advice."

" Last time I checked you weren't my friend." Emma slammed the door.


	3. Sorry so so sorry!

Hey Guys: I hate authors notes as much as the next reader, but this is important.

This takes place during the episode Holiday, all the way up to when Emma almost got shot by Rick.

I will have a little surprise when I get there trust it will be good.

So what's up with Sean, still in love with Emma, How will Spike take Emma being Pregnant, how will Manny and the rest of the Degrassi Gang take it. One can only guess.

Happy reading!

Again sorry for the note.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" Emma you sure you okay?" Craig asked

" I'm fine. How's your lip?"

" It's okay, I've had worse."

" I'm sorry."

" For what?"

" I've just made your life a big mess." Emma looked as if she was going to cry

" What? I anything you just made it better." Craig hugged Emma as Joey came in.

" Well see you found him Emma. So what's going on?"

" Well Joe I broke up with Ash for Emma."

" Okay minding my own business now." Joey walked away Craig and Emma laughed.

" Hey lets get you home. Joey can I borrow the car!"

" Yeah the keys are on the table!"

" Thanks! Lets go." Craig and Emma left.

At Sean's House

Sean slammed the door.

" Sean what's wrong" Ellie walked into the living room

" God Emma is with Craig!"

" What? Wait isn't he dating Ashley?" Ellie was confused

" He just broke up with her 20 minutes ago. Supposedly he and Emma having been having an affair be hind Ashley's back."

" WHAT! Oh God I gotta call Ash." Ellie grabbed the phone

" Yeah." Sean slumped into the couch

'She can't, Emma is not that girl' he thought

'What's wrong with him?' " Hey Ash."

At Emma's house

" Emma what did the doctor say?" Spike asked

" Nothing just a bug." Emma grabbed Craig and rushed into the basement

" Don't you want to tell your Mom?" Craig asked

" Not yet, not after what she went through with my real dad."

" Okay, but we have to tell her before you start to show."

" Which doesn't give me much time I'm already 2 months, 3 tomorrow."

" Really I was that long ago?"

" Yeah remember the back to school party Paige throw and you and Ash got into that big fight."

" Oh yeah." Craig really didn't want to remember that.

" Let's tell them after Christmas, okay."

" Okay." Craig kissed Emma lightly but soon it turned into a full make-out session.

" We might want to stop before one of my parents come down here." Emma pulled away

" Okay I need to get home and practice for the pageant tomorrow."

" You're still going to perform?"

" Yeah. Why?"

" Well you did break up with Ashley tonight didn't you?"

" Yeah. Just cause I'm performing It doesn't mean with her."

" Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Emma kissed Craig on the cheek and watch him walk upstairs

'I'm having a baby' she thought 'His baby' Emma decided to call Manny and tell her everything.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

a/n I know I put Sean and Ellie together sooner than the show but it helps the story along.

Emma was on the phone with Manny

" Manny I'm sorry, I know how you felt about Craig."

" It's okay he chose you, and Ashley but that's beside the point. So what are you having boy or girl?"

" He broke up with Ashley and I won't know until my doctors appointment in another 2 months."

" I'm happy for you Em but what will Snake and Spike say?"

" I don't know we were going to tell them after Christmas."

" Good luck girl see you tomorrow. Bye."

" Bye." Emma hung up the phone

" Emma dinner is ready!" Spike called

" Coming!" Emma rushed up stairs

" Emma are you Okay?" Spike watch her daughter eat a second plate of spaghetti

" Nothing Just hungry." Emma finished her food. " Okay night." Emma rushed off to bed.

" Something is wrong with Emma." Spike said

" Maybe se is just growing up Honey." Snake said

" I hope you're right."

The Next Day was the Christmas Pageant and Craig was going to sing with or without Ashley.

" Manny, what am I going to do! Emma asked

" Girl I don't know, but don't worry Craig loves you."

" Yeah you're right, but I can't help thinking about what Sean said."

" Sean is just jealous because Craig now has the most beautiful girlfriend in school."

" Thanks Manny." Emma hugged Manny

" Anytime. Hey I'll be right back okay."

" Yeah okay." Manny left Emma in the Gym as everyone was coming in

" Hey Emma."

" Hey Liberty."

" Hey Emma."

" Hey JT."

"Hey Emma."

" Hey Joey, hey Angie."

" Can't wait to hear Craig sing." Joey said

" Me too."

" Hey there are your parents see you later."

" Okay bye."

" Well. Well. Well. Isn't it the little slut."

Emma turned to see Ashley and Ellie standing behind her.

Meanwhile:

" Manny I need your help." Craig said

" Sure what's up?"

Back with Emma:

" Look its not my fault that you were such a prude that Craig had to come and find me."

Ashley got ready to slap Emma when someone stopped her

" Back off Ash."

" Jimmy what do you have to do with this? What did you sleep with her too!"

" No, but Craig is my friend and Emma is his girlfriend, and she happens to be my friend too, so back off."

Ashley couldn't believe that he was really standing up for this slut, Hazel was not going to like this.

" Fine." Ashley and Ellie walked away

" You okay?" Jimmy asked Emma

" Yeah. Thanks for standing up for me, but I'm not afraid of Ashley."

" Yeah you're a tough girl."

" But I think you should be scared of the look Hazels giving you."

Jimmy looks at Hazel " I'll go talk to her see you later."

" Yeah. Merry Christmas."

" Merry Christmas" Jimmy gave Emma a quick hug and walked over to Hazel.

" What the hell Jimmy, hugging that slut?" Hazel was angry

"Look Hazel Emma and Craig are my friend. Don't make me chose cause I will chose them."

Hazel couldn't believe it. But she didn't want to lose Jimmy. "Fine, I may not like it but I understand."

" Thank you." Jimmy hugged Hazel.

Everyone was now in the Gym and the pageant was ready to start.

" Welcome Everyone to the Degrassi Christmas Pagenet. First up we have Craig Manning and Ash….. I'm sorry Manuela Santos."

Everyone Clapped

" Hey Everyone. I'm Craig and This is Manny." He said pointing to Manny. " Tonight I was going to sing with another friend but that didn't work out so tonight Manny is going to help me send a message to a very special girl. Emma Nelson." Craig Began to play as Manny start to sing "All I want for Christmas"

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true oh  
All I want for Christmas is you

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you

Craig stopped playing as Manny continued to sing and took Emma's hand and started to dance with her.

Ohh, Baby ...

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake  
To hear those magic reindeer click

'Cuz I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do, baby  
all I want for Christmas is you

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of childrens' laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me  
The one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you

All I want for Christmas is you, baby _repeat_

As Manny finished singing Craig whispered in Emma's ear. " I love you and this baby and I never want to let you go." He held close as everyone clapped, pissing Ashley off.

She stormed out of the Gym with Ellie in tow, Emma turned to see Sean looking at her as he walked out of the door.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

a/n: everything else that happened in Holiday happened including Joey going after Catlin happened

Christmas had come and gone, Emma and Craig had yet to tell anyone but, Manny about the baby and Emma was starting to show.

Emma and Craig were laying on the bed, Craig started to kiss Emma's stomach

" Emma we have to tell them soon, this little was is growing." Craig rubbed Emma's stomach.

" Craig I don't know how to tell my mom, she went through this with me, but my real dad wasn't around. I don't want that for our baby."

" Emma I will always be here don't you ever worry about that." Craig pulled Emma into his arms and Just held her until they heard Spike and Snake come home.

" Emma are you here?" Spike called

" Yeah Mom, I'm downstairs with Craig."

" Hi. Mrs. Simpson." ( I don't know what Craig should call her.)

" Hello Craig." Spike was a little angry

" I think your mom hates me now." Craig whispered

Emma laughed " She doesn't hate you but she will when we tell her about the baby."

" Yeah I know."

" Craig, Joey is here!" Snake yelled

Emma grabbed Craig and pulled him upstairs

" Hi Joey."

" Hey Emma."

" Can you guys sit down for a minute, me and Craig need to talk to you." Spike began to look worried.

" Emma are you sure?" Craig whispered

" Did you or did you not just tell me they need to know?" Emma whispered back

' The hormones have start. Tread careful Manning' " Yeah go ahead."

" Emma what's wrong honey?" Snake asked

" Well as you know me and Craig are together, but we didn't just get together, we've been together for four months."

" While you were with Ashley Craig?" Joey asked

" Yeah." Craig hung his head know Joey was disappointed

" Look, okay well Craig and I have been "together" for four months as well." Emma used air quotes when she said together and instantly everyone understood. " And I'm pregnant."

Snake instantly got up and grabbed Craig. " I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Everyone began to yell and scream

" EMMA HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPOSSIBLE!"

" MOM, DAD STOP IT WASN'T JUST HIS CHOICE, IT WAS MINE TOO! DAD STOP….." Emma grabbed he stomach in pain.

" Emma!" Craig called, everyone turned their attention to Emma

Snake let Craig go as he struggled to get to Emma.

" What's wrong?" Craig held her close.

" Just the stress, I just need to sit down." Emma looked really tired

" Come on lets go get some air." Craig took Emma outside.

Once Emma and Craig left the room, everyone sat down

" What are we going to do?" Spike began to cry. " I didn't want this for my daughter."

" I know, but the obviously want this baby so we need to support them." Snake said

" But they're only kids." Spike said

" Honey they stopped being kids when they had Sex."

" We do need to help them, but I don't know if I can handle Craig, as a father. I just need to process it first." Joey said

" We know this will take a minute for us all to process." Snake laughed

Meanwhile on the porch

" Emma are you all right now?" Craig asked

" Yeah I just need some air. God, I thought Snake was going to kill you."

" Yeah I know."

" I'm glad you stuck by me."

" I would be anywhere else. I love you Emma Nelson."

" I love you too Craig Manning." Emma kissed Craig softly. Craig pulled back and kissed her stomach

" I love you too little one." Craig said making Emma laugh. They just sat on the porch in each others arms not knowing someone was walking down the street and saw the whole thing.

A/n: Okay everybody who should it be? Idea's welcome.

I'll try and update again before the end of the week.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/n: I made Sean act the way he does because in Don't you forget about me Part 2 we find that Sean is in fact still in love with Emma. So I decide to tinker around and see what it would be like if Sean was not so okay with her and Craig.

Thank you to all the great Reviews it's a total confidence boosted for a first time writer

Previously on What If:

" I'm glad you stuck by me."

" I wouldn't be anywhere else. I love you Emma Nelson."

" I love you too Craig Manning." Emma kissed Craig Softly, Craig pulled away and kissed her stomach

" I love you too little one." Craig said making Emma laugh. They sat on the porch in each others arms not knowing some one was walking down the street and saw the whole thing.

Sean couldn't believe what he was seeing, not only did Craig cheat on Ashley with Emma, he got her Pregnant. Sean wanted to keep walking, but he couldn't.

" So it that why you left Ashley?" Sean called

" What?" Craig and Emma Looked up

" What do you want Sean?" Emma asked

" Tell me something Emma? Did he say he'll stay with you or has he asked you to get rid of it?"

" Cameron you're treading on thin ice back off." Craig became defensive

" Better yet how does it feel to know the only way for you to keep a guy is to open your legs."

That was it Craig jumped of the porch and punched Sean in the nose. " Nobody and I mean nobody talks about my girlfriend and the mother of my child like that ever."

Sean fought back hitting Craig in the eye. Back and forth they went and Emma stood on the porch screaming for them to stop. Snake, Spike, and Joey ran outside, Spike calming down Emma and Snake and Joey pulling Craig and Sean apart.

Craig managed to land on more punch in Sean's gut. Sean fell to the ground.

" If you ever so much as breathe on Emma or my baby, I will kill you."

Sean went for Craig again but Snake stopped him. " Go home Sean you're not welcome here."

"I never thought Emma Goody-two-shoes Nelson would become the school slut." Sean turned to walk away when Emma stopped him. Emma slapped Sean with all she had

" You have no right, no right to come her and criticize my life. I tried to make it better between us when we broke up. I wanted you back so bad I could taste it, but you moved on with Amy and I moved on with Craig. Maybe I was wrong because Craig was with another girl, but at least he has the guts to stand up and take responsibility for what he's done, unlike you, speaking of did you ever talk to that kid you hurt, oh that's right you made him deaf! Leave Sean and don't ever come back, no one wants you here."

With that Emma and Craig walked in the house followed closely by her parents.

Soon after Sean got home, face covered in bruises.

" Sean what happen?" Ellie asked

" Nothing just got in to fight with Craig and Emma, no big deal." Sean walked off in to his room

' Why all of a sudden is he so concerned with Emma?' Ellie thought

A/n: Soooooo? Feedback people good or bad


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two Months have past since the incident with Sean, and things didn't get any better on the whole school found out. Liberty, JT, Manny, and Craig stood by Emma, while Ashley, Paige, Hazel and Ellie tried to turn the school against her. It also made things worse for the band, Jimmy, Spinner, and Marco stood by Craig like good friends should, and tried to protect Emma from the rumors, the fights, and the stress for her and the baby's sake.

" Why do you constantly stick up for her?" Paige questioned Spinner

" Because what you guys are doing is cruel." Spinner said

" So." Hazel said

"You are causing Emma stress which in turn can hurt the baby." Jimmy said

"Like we care about that little brat." Ellie said

" You should cause stress on the baby could cause Emma to lose the baby , and I don't think any of you want the death of an innocent baby on your conscience." Sean said

" You talk as if the baby might be yours Sean." Ashley said

" No it's not, I never slept with Emma, That's why we broke up, but a life is mixed up in this that has no control over who his or her parents are, and what they do." Sean said

" So what if she loses the baby." Ashley said

Everyone looked at her. " You are cruel Ash." Paige said

" What you thought if Emma lost the baby Craig would come back to you?" Jimmy said

Ashley didn't say anything.

" You did and we helped you!" Hazel was horrified

" Oh God I hope Emma can forgive us." Paige was going to cry

" Hey I know she will, Emma is good like that." Sean said

" I need to go apologize to her." Paige said

" Her and Craig are baby-sitting Angela and Baby Jack for practice, I'm sure they wouldn't mind company." Marco said

Everyone got up to leave The Dot, when Ashley and Ellie stood up.

" Some friends you are." Ashley said

" Stuff it Ashley." Paige said " You coming Ellie?"

" No I my not like what Ashley is doing, but she is my friend."

" Fine." Everyone left The Dot and headed for Craig's House.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They all made their way to Craig's house. When they arrived they heard laughing and playing., they all stood in the back door and watched Craig and a 6 month pregnant Emma play with Angie as little Jack bounced in his play pin. All of a sudden Emma screamed, everyone, but Sean rushed in.

" Emma what's wrong!" Craig asked in a panic

" Craig give me you hand." Emma said slowly, Craig gave his hand to Emma , and she slowly placed it on her stomach.

" Oh my God!" The baby was kicking, it was the best feeling in the world. Just then the noticed Everyone standing there.

" Emma we wanted to say we're sorry, What we did was wrong and we want to be friends." Paige said

" Why?" Emma asked

" We realize what we were doing was wrong. Sean and the boys showed us that." Hazel said

" Sean?" Emma and Craig looked at the door to see Sean walking away. " Sean wait!" Emma ran after Sean

" Emma you really shouldn't be out here." Sean said

" I know that, but why? Why? Stand up for me and my baby?"

" Cause I was wrong in what I did and I'm so so sorry."

Emma hugged Sean and pulled him back into the house.

" Craig man I'm sorry."

" Hey don't worry about it." Craig stretched out his hand and he and Sean shook hands.

Emma kissed Craig as Paige and Hazel started to kiss their boyfriends, but broke into laughter as Angie said

" Eww!"

" You want a kiss to Angie." Craig began to chase Angie around until he caught her and gave her a big kiss on the cheek causing everyone to laugh.

" Emma what are you going to name the baby?" Hazel asked

" Craig Jr. !" Craig called from the Kitchen

" Not that I don't love that name, we were thinking Malachi Robert Manning and for a girl Serenity Rebecca Manning."

" Those are so cute, girl you know we are so taking you baby shopping this weekend." Paige said

" Well first I have to go to the doctor tomorrow and see what I'm having."

" Well than how about tomorrow after your appointment we take you to The Dot to celebrate." Jimmy said

" That would be great." Emma said

" Hey Emma lets go put Angie and Little Jack to bed real quick." Craig said

" Okay." Emma picked Jack up.

" Be right back guys." Craig said grabbing Angie before she had the chance to run

Emma carrying Jack and Craig with Angie, everyone was thinking the same thing

'They look like the perfect family.'


	10. Chapter 9

-1A/N: Sorry I took so Long Guys

Chapter 9

The Next Day Emma had Doctor's Appointment to find out the sex of the baby. Paige, Hazel, and Emma were now inseparable, much to dismay. Craig had his friends, his band , and his girl. He couldn't be happier and now with a baby on the way, he know he would be the happiest man alive.

"Emma are you ready to go?" Spike called as Craig walked in.

" She's still not ready?" Craig Asked sounding annoyed

" I Heard that Manning , I don't move that fast anymore remember this is your baby I'm carrying!" Emma yelled as she emerged from the basement

" I'm sorry sweetie I know this is hard for you." Craig said sweetly

" What would you know, you try carrying something the size of a bowling ball." Craig could tell Emma was not Happy

" You are absolutely right but I am very sorry for the way you feel and if I could make it go away I would." Craig tried all he could to evade this possible relationship destroying situation.

" Thank you that was very sweet. I'm sorry for biting your head off." Emma apologized

" Don't worry about it Lets just get you to your appointment."

Snake walked through the front door. " You guys ready to go?"

" Yeah ." Craig and Emma walked out the door. " Bye Mom." Emma said

" Bye Spike.." Craig said

" Bye guys." Spike closed the door and went back to taking care of Jack.

In the car.

" Dad after my appointment would you mind dropping me and Craig off at The Dot, to meet the gang. Emma asked

" Sure Sweetie."

At the hospital

" Hello I'm Doctor Peel. How are you today?"

" We're fine. The baby has been kicking up a storm and some times it feels like to separate kicks." Emma explained

" Well lets see what it is." Dr. Peel turned on the Ultrasound Machine and prepared to examine Emma

"Well here we go, I'm going to turn up the sound so you can hear the heartbeat." As Dr. Peel turned up the sound she noticed two sets of feet.

" Doctor I hear two Heartbeats." Craig said

" Yes It seems you are having twins, If you look at the screen you can see one boy and one girl."

" OH MY GOD, TWINS!" Emma couldn't believe it

" Yes Ms. Nelson twins, congratulations."

Craig began to get very lightheaded ' two kids whoa.'

" Craig are you okay?" Emma asked

" Yeah just surprised. We're having twins Emma." Craig kissed Emma's forehead

" I know."

" Well Ms. Nelson with three months to go I want to see you every two weeks."

" Yes Ma'am"

" Here is a copy of your ultrasound. Congratulations again."

" Thank you doctor. Good-bye."

" Twins Emma, Twins" Craig couldn't believe it.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

" Thanks for the ride Dad." Emma said as she and Craig got out of the car .

" You're welcome and congratulations sweetheart, your mom is going to freak out." Snake said

" I know, bye dad." Snake drives off

Craig and Emma walk into The Dot to expecting faces

" So?" Paige was first to break to silence

" So what?" Emma decided to play with everyone

" What did the doctor say?" Hazel said

" That the babies are health and progressing nicely. Emma said

" What Emma did you just say babies as in…" Manny said

" We're having twins!" Emma said

" OH MY GOD!" The girls said hugging Emma

" Way to go man." Jimmy said shaking Craig's hand

" Now you know the Best friend has to throw the baby shower." Manny said as Ashley and Ellie walked in

" Great." Sean said under his breath " Guys why don't you to Craig's house and we'll meet you there."

" No I'm not going to let her ruin my day." Emma said as Craig helped he sit down

" So Em what are you having ?" Marco asked

" One boy and one girl." Emma hand him the ultrasound. Everyone gathered around with a collective "Aw!"

" So how twins huh. To bad." Ashley said causing everyone to turn around

" Why?" Emma said

" Cause those kids have a slut for a mother and a grandmother." Ashley smiled

Emma rose from he seat and turned to leave, instead she turn a punched Ashley in the nose with all she had.

"You will never ever talk about my mother or my children like that ever again." Everyone was surprised as Emma sat back down feeling slightly dizzy.

" Hey you okay? Craig asked as everyone else gathered around to see if Emma was alright

" Yeah I think you should take me home."

" Okay. Damn Ashley what is you problem? I told you I don't want you anymore." Craig was pissed

" Admit it Craig if Emma wasn't knocked up you'd still be with me?" Ashley said as Ellie helped he up.

Craig turned from Emma. " Truth?" he asked

" Truth." Ashley said

" The Day Emma told me she was Pregnant, Just before she asked me to leave you and I told he I couldn't." Craig looked at Emma.

" Then she told she was pregnant?" Ashley guessed

" No she told me Since I couldn't leave you then I just broke up with her, In the instant I thought about my life with out Emma in it and it was terrible."

" Was I that bad of a girlfriend?" Ashley asked

" No, Ashley , we just didn't fit. Emma said 'she my love you Craig, but she's not the only one.' and I know in that moment I loved Emma and not you. Emma didn't tell me she was pregnant until after. I said I would leave you."

" She still told you to keep you!"

" No!" Emma stood up " I told him because he need to know that even if he didn't love me I would not keep him from his child. I was not going to be the other woman forever, so I made him chose and he chose me because he loves me."

" So get over it Ash. Come on let me get you home." Craig said

" Thanks, I'll see you guys later. Emma said

" Emma we are coming over today and you are going to get pampered. After this you need it. Okay" Hazel said

" Okay. I'll see you later."

Emma and Craig walked out of The Dot when Ellie ran out behind them

" What Ellie?" Craig got defensive

" Emma I'm so sorry about Ashley and my behavior. I would really like to be your friend."

" Thank you Ellie. Why don't you come over with the girls later." Emma hugged Ellie

" Okay bye."

" Bye"

" You are the sweetest person I have ever met." Craig kissed Emma on the cheek and walked he home

Ellie walked back into The Dot

" That was good El." Marco said

" Go going Ellie." Said Paige and Hazel

Ashley walked up to Ellie. "Trader" Was all she said and walked out.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

" Emma are you sure you're okay?" Craig asked

" Yes Craig, I think I just need to take a nap." Emma said

" Okay I'll let you sleep." Craig kissed Emma on the cheek. "Call you later okay."

"Okay, I love you Craig."

" I love you too Emma, and You guys too." Craig kissed Emma's stomach.

" Bye"

" Bye" Craig Kissed Emma once more and left

" _Come on sweetie. Walk to daddy." Craig said as a beautiful 2 year old girl walked towards him_

" _You did it Good girl." Craig picked her up in spun her around._

" _I wouldn't do that if I were you She just ate." The instant Emma said that Serenity throw up all over Craig._

" _Oh Reni!" Craig Handed Serenity to Emma as she burst in to laughter_

" _That is not funny Emma." Craig said whipping his face off. _

" _Yes it is." Malachi and Serenity began to laugh as well._

" _Oh little man you're suppose to be on my side." Craig picked up his son out of his play pin. " Well at least your sister is walking."_

" _Good now I have three people to be proud of. Mal walked from the table to the play pin while you were at band practice today and you my husband-to-be are about to graduate from Degrassi."_

" _And you Wife-to-be will be graduating next year." Craig kissed Emma on the lips as a faint bell began to ring louder and louder_

Emma jumped awake to the sound of the Doorbell

" Emma you friends are here!" Spike Called " She's in the basement go on down."

" Hey girls… and Marco. What are you doing here girls only?" Emma said

" Emma really?" Marco gave her a funny look

" Okay you can stay."

" Well first pedicures, then manicures, facials, and baby clothes." Manny said

" You guys are the best." Emma said

The festivities had started and Emma was having great fun. She was glad Ellie had finally come around and they were now friends.

That whole three hours was great.

"He feels like he won't be a good dad because of his dad." Emma said talking about Craig

" He is going to be A great dad Emma." Marco said

" We know that but he doesn't." Emma said

" Don't worry girl once those babies are born the Dad Gene will kick in he'll know what to do." Paige said to reassure her.

" Thanks Guys." Emma said

" You guys staying for dinner?" Spike called

" What's for dinner?" Manny asked

" Pizza."

" Yeah!" Everyone answered


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: guys I am so sorry I took so Long I had Massive case of writers block and plus the new season of Degrassi started , so it was also due to lack of inspiration, but a few short movies on you tube gave me back my mojo so here you are after weeks of waiting What if chapter 12

Chapter 12

2 Months Later, now that Ellie had moved back in with her dad Sean need help to pay the rent, so he asked Emma and Craig to move in.

" Man are you sure?" Craig asked

" Yeah, look I need help and once the babies get here Spikes basement will be to small and Joey's garage will be too cold so just move in here with me. Besides there is more than enough room. So…" Sean said

" Fine we'll move in, but as soon it gets to be to much for we'll move out. Deal?" Craig said

" Deal." Craig and Sean shook hands

After convincing Spike, Snake and Joey, Emma and Craig moved in with Sean

" Thank you so much Sean" Emma hugged Sean

'Honey vanilla. No Sean she's Craig's girl now' " No problem Emma."

" Well I have to get to work. Craig I'll take you out job hunting tomorrow okay." Sean said

" Thanks man." Craig said

" Bye guys." Sean walked out the door

For the rest of the night Craig and Emma, well Craig unpacked and they got settled.

" Craig lets watch a movie." Emma said

" What movie?"

" Well it's one of my favorite movies, it's scary but it's also romantic."

" Uh let me guess Rebecca." ( if you are wondering Rebecca is an old movie starring Laurence Olivia)

" Bingo"

" Fine." Craig sat on the couch Emma in his lap

They sat and watch the movie and soon fell asleep when Sean came in and saw them

'I've truly lost her'


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

" Your doctor is on the way Ms. Nelson." the nurse said

" Okay I'm going to go." Ashley got ready to leave

" No Ash don't leave meeeeeeeeeeeee!" Emma said during a contraction

" Why I know you hate me."

" No Ash, I understand How you feel and I'mmmmmmmmmmm…"

" Emma breathe." Ash said

" I'm sorry for what I put you through."

" It was all my fault." Ash hugged Emma as Craig slid in the room

" Oh sweetheart I am so sorry I wasn't there." Craig kissed Emma's forehead. " Thanks Ash, for being there."

" No problem." Ashley left the room to join everyone in the waiting room as Doctor Peel came in

" Well Emma lets see your progress." Dr. Peel checked Emma over.( Mothers how have done the natural birth thing and girls who have seen movies know what she did.)

" Well you are fully dilated lets get you into delivery" The wheeled Emma to the Delivery Room

" Alright Craig I want you to help Emma push understand?" Dr. Peel said

" Yes Ma'am"

" Okay Emma on your next contraction I want you to push."

Emma nodded yes

" Okay. One. Two. Three. PUSH!"

" CRAIG YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!" Emma push as hard as she could.

"Okay I see the head, get ready Emma, PUSH!"

"CRAIG I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOOOOOOOOWWWW!!"

" One more time. PUSH!"

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"It's a girl!!! Would you like to see her daddy." Dr. Peel handed Craig the baby so he could cut the umbilical cord

" Emma, she is perfect." Craig said as the nurse to the baby to clean her off

" Okay people here comes the next one. Okay Emma on the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

Emma pushed as hard as she could.

" Okay that was a good push, one more big one should do it. Ready Emma?"

Emma nodded

" Okay PUSH!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Emma pushed with all she had

" Here is you son." Craig cut his umbilical cord as the nurse came to clean him off

" You did good Emma congratulations" Dr. Peel said " Lets get her in a private room so she can rest."

Once Emma was in her room everyone came in

" I'm a grandmother." Spike said

" Everyone I would like you to Meet Malachi Robert Manning and His lovely sister Serenity Rebecca Manning." Craig handed the children to Spike and Snake.

" Craig they are so beautiful." Paige said

" So is their mother." Craig kissed Emma on the forehead.

Spike and Snake put the kids back in Emma and Craig's arms and took a family picture.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: This Chapter is totally informational

Chapter 15

A year came and A year went everything was perfect. Tracker had come back so Sean decided to move in with him and give Craig and Emma the space. Malachi and Serenity spoke their first words. Everyday they did new thing that impressed their parents. Ashley and Emma soon began to understand each other, they were never really friends but they don't hate each other. Craig still worked at the Dot and did gigs on the side. They made Manny and Jimmy the Godparents because they were the only one's who really believed in them. After the babies were born everyone throw a welcome home party with gifts for the babies and the parents because Manny and Paige never got around to the baby shower. Craig and Emma were very happy.

Soon to everyone's dismay Rick Returned to school. Toby befriended him, and caught crap for it. Soon spinner and other students started to terrorize him including Emma. Soon she realized it was wrong and did her best to stop the abuse.

Soon after Emma started to hang out with Rick and Craig didn't like it but once Snake put them on the decathlon team together he could only sit and watch, but watch carefully because he know Rick had a thing for Emma.

The Day of the competition was a day no one would for get.


	16. Chapter 15

To all my readers: Thank you for sticking with this story. It was hard to finish, with work and school and a huge writers block but, I'm back to finish. Average Everyday Sane Psycho, BMMC, Brunettechic521, Budman15, Neviegirl, ShEs EvErYtHiNg I'm NoT, SweetPrincess4eva, Tammywammy, degrassigirl3250, flowersinthespringtime, funnechick, ghostgurl2792, luvbubbles75, rebelangel566, AnimeLuvr9, AutumnSapphire, Brunettechic521, Seanlover11, Tallperson, and boogiedrum, thank you all for your patience and Kind reviews. Now on with the story

Chapter 17

a/n: This picks up right after the Rick got the paint and feathers dumped on him and He has come back to school with the gun.

"I thought you where my friend." Rick pointed gun at Jimmy.

Craig heard Rick's voice and went to see what was wrong and who he was talking to. Craig had accepted Rick back knowing he was now apart of Jimmy and Emma's life and he was concerned for his new friend. Craig turned the corner and saw Rick with the gun and Jimmy beginning to run.

Craig had only a split second to think and he through himself in front of Jimmy, the bullet hit him is the shoulder, Rick walked away. Jimmy put pressure on the wound,

"Take care of Emma." was the last thing Craig said before losing consciousness.

In the Next hall Sean saw Emma with a smile on her face, even though she had paint and feathers on her she was really happy, then he noticed the ring on her finger.

_Flashback_

_Just before the decathlon Craig managed to get Emma alone._

"_Craig what's wrong?"_

"_Emma I know we're young and a bit irresponsible, but I was wondering if you would marry me one day."_

_Emma didn't say anything_

"_You don't have to answer right away." Craig took the ring out his pocket_

"_This is just a promise ring saying that one day you will marry me. Emma you have already giving me to wonderful children. And even though it's hard for us right now, even with our parents help, I really want you to be my wife."_

"_Yes Craig. One day I will marry you." Emma had tears in her eyes. Craig put the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately._

"_I can't come to the decathlon but I will see you after school okay." Craig said._

_End of flashback_

Emma, Toby, and Sean noticed students running away from something and went to see what was wrong.

They saw Rick rounded the corner with the gun is his hand.

"Hello Emma." Rick said

"Let's go." Sean whispered trying to get them out of there.

"Don't turn away from me!" Rick shouted

They quickly turned back to Rick

"I thought you liked me Emma?" Rick rose the gun and pointed it at Emma

"I guess I was wrong."

"Wait don't do this." Sean tried to stall for time

"I've already shot someone." Rick said with no emotion

"Rick wait she has children you don't want to take away their mother."

"It doesn't matter to me." Rick aimed for Emma.

Sean went for the gun, Sean and Rick fought for the gun when it went off. Rick and Sean fell to the ground.

Everything was beginning to die down. Jimmy watched as they took Craig away. He knew he had to find Emma so he asked the officer to take him to the media center to fin Mr. Simpson Spike Left the children with the next door neighbor and rushed to the school.

In the Media center Snake sat with Emma as they questioned her.

"Do you know why he did this?" The police asked

"Because he's a psycho!" Toby said in his mothers arms

Spike ran in "Emma."

"Mommy!" Emma cried in her mothers arms. "Are the babies alright?"

"Yes they are with the next door neighbor. Where's Craig?" Spike said as Jimmy walked through the door with blood on his Shirt.

"Jimmy?" Emma walked to him

"Craig's been shot."


	17. Chapter 16

Now for your reading pleasure the last chapter.

Chapter 18

Emma sat in the waiting room surrounded by Paige, Hazel, Jimmy, Sean, Marco, even Ellie and Ashley waiting to here if Craig was going to be okay.

Spike, Snake, Joey and Catlin also waited to here what the doctors had to say.

"Thank you Sean, you saved my life today." Emma said

"Don't thank me Emma, I'm no hero." Sean said

"I never said you were." Emma smiled

Sean chuckled a bit

"Mr. Jeremiah? A doctor came in

"Yes." Joey stepped forward

"I'm Dr. Radcliffe." He shook Joey's hand

"Is Craig going to be alright?

"Yes he'll be just fine, he lost a lot of blood but he will be just fine."

"Can we see him?" Jimmy asked

Emma didn't hear a word that was said all she thought about were her children not having their father around, her in that big apartment all alone

"Emma!" Spike snapped her out of her trance. "That Doctor said Craig will be alright. Do you want to see him?"

Without a second thought Emma ran to Craig's room. He looked do peaceful in the bed, his arm was in a sling.

"Craig you have to wake up. You promised me we would get married one day, that can't happen if your not here. Your children need you, I need you."

"I need you too." Craig grumbled.

"G-d Craig doesn't ever do that again!" Emma hugged him

"Ow!" Craig winced

"Sorry." Emma said

"It's alright." Craig kissed Emma sweetly as she laid in the bed with him.

"I love you so much Craig."

"I love you too Emma."


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Ten years later

"Mom have you seen my shoe?" Serenity called

"No sweetheart, ask your father." Emma called back

It had been ten years since the shooting, after graduation Craig and Emma got married. Craig worked with Joey at the dealership part time while perusing his music career and Emma was a teacher at Degrassi taking over for Snake in the Media center. Malachi and Serenity were now 11 years old and starting Degrassi.

"Malachi Robert Manning if you are not up in 2 seconds I'm getting the hose!" Emma called

"I'm up! I'm up!" Malachi called

"Dad have you seen my shoe?" Serenity called

"Look under your bed Rena!" Craig emerged from the garage

"Thanks Dad."

Craig wrapped his arms around Emma "Good morning Mrs. Manning." Craig kissed Emma on the cheek.

"Good Morning Mr. Manning. Would you mine waking up your son please?"

"Malachi I'm getting the hose, if you don't get down here now!"

"I'm up dad." Malachi rushed down the stairs.

"Alright we have to work late to night. I want you to walk over to Grandma and Grandpa's house with Uncle Jack okay?"

"Yes mom, but can we go to the Dot with Sam, Cassie, Daniel, and Chris?" Serenity asked

"Sure but I want you at your grandmothers house by 6 is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am" they both said

"Good now I'll see you at school." Emma said

"Bye mom, bye dad." Serenity kissed her parents

"Bye dad, bye mom." Malachi kissed his parents and off to school they went.

"Their good kids Emma you worry too much." Craig said

"I'm mother I can do that." Emma kissed Craig and Left to start her day.

A/N: Sean and Ellie married and had Daniel Jimmy and Ashley got married and had Cassie, and Paige and Spinner got married and had twins Sam and Chris.

Sean owns his own auto shop, Ellie works with Craig on the music. Jimmy and Ashley are starting their own law practice. And Paige and Spinner both work for the news paper.


End file.
